


MCYTTWT/ Dream SMP One shots

by Trublii



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dadschlatt??, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Oneshot, Requests, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if family dynamic not real, kith, maybe????, then why dadza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii
Summary: As the title says!! One shots centering mostly around the Dream SMP
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 1





	MCYTTWT/ Dream SMP One shots

Okay, I’m just gonna go into it immediately:

Here are my rules:

1) Absolutely NO SMUT  
2) I will NOT include ships with minors or people who have expressed discomfort with ships  
3) *Implied* sexual content is okay though. Again, not for minors.  
4) I have the right to deny a prompt!!  
5) I will do AUs!

Here’s the form-thing to request!

Characters:  
Pairing(make sure to specify if it’s romantic or platonic):  
Scene:  
Small explanation of prompt:

You can send either here or to my Twitter @trublii

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
